Emotional encounters
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Thanks to Kins latest device, a super emotional Laney now is running amuck over town and she has taken Corey! What will happen? Find out by reading
1. Chapter 1

**Hello grojbandians**

It is I SKG

Bringing you my Third ever grojband fanfic

I know, but I can't help it.

Anyway, this came to me while reading a couple fanfics and watching the episode when They were in that dream thing

Anyway here it is.

* * *

Time: 2:00, Saturday

**Location: Grojband hq, aka Corey's Garage**

"And it's done!" Kin announced with Joy.

The other members of the Band looked In his direction and stopped what they were doing. Laney put down her magazine, Kon put down the couch, (he was looking for snacks.) and Corey stopped tuning his guitar. They all stood up and walked to where Kin was.

"What is it bro, is it a new time machine?" Kon asked curiously.

"Is it another invention that is going to backfire?" Laney stated in an annoyed tone, just waiting for it to happen, (after about 16times in the last 6 days, it was kind of expected.)

"No, and NO! This device will be by far my greatest accomplishment ever!" Kin stated with mirth.

"Well stop keeping us in suspense. What is it?" Corey said as he was impatiently waiting (he was psyched).

"What if I told you, we no longer need to go through the trouble of making Trina freak out?" Kin said as he waited for their reactions.

Laney looked the most excited. "You made a device that can make Corey write lyrics?!" laney asked excitedly.

"No, I made a device that can make trina freak at the push of a button." Kin said proud of himself, as he held his remote above his head,( that looked like a garage door opener with an antenna).

"That's awesome, now we have insta lyrics!" Corey exclaimed.

Laney's smile dropped.

"Guys, this invention is just a freak out button, that will only work when we are not huge. Once we hit the big time, Trina isn't gonna be there to freak out." Laney said pointing out the Flaws.

"Hey, it is to useful." Kin exclaims as he points at her with the remote in his hand.

His finger accidentally slipping, he hit the button and a beam of pink electricity hit Laney. This resulted in her falling on the ground on conscious.

"Dude! You Killed Lanes!" Corey said very pissed.

Kon checks her, "It's okay she is still breathing."

Corey and the guys were relieved.

But suddenly, Laney woke up.

"Lanes, thank goodness your okay."

Corey said as he glomped her.

Laney suddenly split into Two Laneys.

One looked exactly like the original, The other was rocking a more feminine attire, with a green tang top and a black mini skirt.

"Laneys?" Corey said confused as he quickly backed off.

The laneys then stared at each other for a second.

The other Laney smiled.

"Hi laney, you can call me Lani."

Lani said. (both are pronounced the same way, spelled differently.)

"So... Lani, are you like our Lanes."

Corey said rather confused.

Though he had to admit, Lani, was just lanes wearing girl clothes. He had to admit she looked really cute in the outfit, he kinda wished Lanes more Girly clothes. But hey, Lanes hates GIRL JUNK, so he can deal.

Lani never answered the question.

She simply stared at Corey. Lani had falling instantly for Corey, (She did have Some Laney in her.)

She simply went up to him and grabbed his hand and led him out of the garage.

The other members of the band just watched in shock as Lani stole Corey and closed the garage.

"Wait we have to stop me, or her or...

A screw it come on," Laney said finally coming to her senses.

(there are two laneys now)

* * *

Lani holding Corey's hand as she is running.

"So... Uh Lani, where are we going?"

Corey said rather confused by the situation.

Lani then stops. "Oops, I forgot to tell you, I am such a klutz." she said while playfully bonking her head and winking at the same time. Okay, even Corey had to admit, that was really cute.

"We are going on a date." Lani says as she blushes.

Corey couldn't help but blush. He was going on a date with Laney, or Lani, the whole concept still confused him.

"Wait, whaaaaaaat?" was all Corey managed to say before being dragged to the movies.

(the plot is very strange)

* * *

Laney and the others took off.

Suddenly, Kin's remote was beeping.

"Uh oh." Kin said generally concerned.

"What uh oh?" Kon said as he and laney stopped.

"That girl, according to my remote is a replica of you." Kin started to explain.

"And?" Laney said waiting for an answer.

"And it is a you with no emotional control. While you can hide your emotions this one will project them. Plus she is 10x more emotional thanks to my remote. That means if she gets angry, the town will be in mega danger."

Laney and Kon were terrified. Laney was more terrified of course, not by the threat of destruction, but the threat of Corey figuring out her huge Crush on him from her emotional copy.

She had to find them. She started to sprint as fast as she could.

She had a "Feeling", they might be at the movies.

They had to hurry to stop her.

* * *

Will Laney stop Lani from exposing her secret?

Will Lani destroy the town?

Will Corey get a large popcorn at the movie theater. Find out next time

Reviews= faster updates

Please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello grojbandians**

It is I SKG

I left you guys on quite a cliffhanger,

Time to go back to where we left off.

Disclaimer,

I only own the concept of Lani, not Laney.

I wish I did though, then she would tell corey how she feels

Anyway, let's a go

* * *

Location: movie theater

Corey's POV:

"One large Popcorn and two large Cokes, please." I order at the concession stand. The guy starts to gather the order.

Lani is off getting the tickets. At first I was a little skeptical, I mean I am on a date, (I have never been on one) but this girl is practically laney, who is my best friend. So I caved, I just hope it isn't a Girly movie.

"Your order, sir." the concessions stand guy said with a slight smirk.

Confused, but not caring I started to walked away.

The guy then said, "Enjoy Your date!" one of the other employees said as he and the concession stand guy started cracking up.

I ignore them and meet up with Lani.

"So, what movie are we going to watch."

Lani smiled, "It is a surprise, come on." she then grabs me and pulls me quickly into the theater.

We got there in time to see the movie trailers.

Man, I love trailers! I pass Lani her drink and I start munching on popcorn.

The trailers eventually end. Then Lani grabs my hand and starts walking out of the theater.

"Come on Corey, we have to go." She said with slight urgency.

I went along with it, personally I only like the trailers, I don't really like movies.

Lani then started leading me out of the theater.

(This is really complex)

* * *

Laney's POV:

Kin, Kon, and I managed to finally get to the theater.

Kin and Kon went to the concession stand.

I sigh, I guess I have to be the responsible one. I walk up to the ticket booth and address the employee.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a girl with hair like mine and a blue haired boy with an orange wool cap with a skull on it." I ask, hoping for a yes.

"You mean the cute couple that walked in to theater 8 about six minutes ago?"

Laney then sprinted into the theater. While running over an employee that was dumb enough to try and stop her.

She ran into the theater, she checked every single chair, they were gone!

She walked out very disappointed.

She walked over to Kin and Kon, who were devouring an extra large popcorn covered in nacho cheese.

"Come on guys we have to get moving! We just missed them!"

"Alright, according to my remote, she is heading to bealchies!" Kin said looking at his device.

"Then let's go!" Laney said, pulling the twins aways from their large snack.

The three took off to belshies

(Fries are good transition)

* * *

Corey's POV:

I don't know how, but we are now at belshies. And we're splitting a choconana milkshake (chocolate and banana).

"Spliting a milkshake is supercute." Lani said with a smile, she then takes a few sips.

I sigh, I kinda wish it was the real Laney. I mean i wish the guys were here. Man, what is wrong with me.

I mean I really don't mind the date, but I have this little pick that I'm hurting Lanes by being with Lani.

This sounds insane because, 1. Lani is Lanes, (albeit a slightly Girlier, and straightforward lanes that has a thing for me, which the real Lanes does not have.) 2. It's not like I have feelings for her like that or vice versa.

At least, that is what I use to think, now I am not sure.

"Corey!" Lani said slightly agitated.

I look at her, realizing I zoned out.

"Sorry, what is up?"

"You have been out of it for 5 minutes, come on we are headed to the Danville carnaval." Lani said pulling me out of my chair and away from my smoothie.

Which caused the table to collapse from the sudden motion and land on the people next to us. Who happened to be The Newmans.

Covered in Choconana, they were furious. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

Carrie then stood up.

"That tears it Riffen, you and your little girlfriend got milkshake all over us, and you are going to pay."

The rest of the Newmans stand up, ready for a fight.

Carrie then tries to punch me. But is was caught by Lani.

At the moment, Lani looked really pissed, her eyes were glowing red.

"You want to throw down Bitch?" Lani asked rather pissed.

She then flipped Carrie onto a table, resulting in the rabble smashing and knocking Carrie out

Kim an Konnie then charged only to be dispatched by a series of quick punches and kicks that would make Chuck Norris say wow at.

Lenny got off the worst. He still tried to attack me. Lani grabbed him and swung him around for a second and threw him hard enough into the door to cause it to splinter to pieces.

All I could think was. Oh crap.

* * *

And this contained a surprising amount of action.

What will happen next?

Will the others catch up To Corey?

Will there be more smashing?

Will Mayor mellow ever stop talking to the picture of his mom?

The answer to the last one is no.

But stay tuned for the other ones.

Reviews=Fast updates

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello grojbandians**

It is I SKG

Welcome back

Let's just skip all the crappy introductions and get right to it.

* * *

Corey's POV:

Lani just beat the ever loving tar out of the Newmans!

Now normally I would be pretty happy about that, but they were beaten pretty excessively. Now the real Laney isn't opposed to violence, but she wouldn't go this far.

Each one of them looks like they need a trip to the ER.

After Lani cools down, her eyes return back to normal, she glances at me and smiles.

She quickly snatches my hand. "Come on. We are going to the amusement park." Lani said slightly more forceful then before.

This is where the freaky stuff starts happening. One minute we were at a destroyed belshies, Now we are at the peaceville amusement park. I realized now, that the reason we got to places so quickly wasn't because of transitions, but by teleporting. Lani has got super Powers. And if that's the case, combine her anger with super powers you got a recipe for Chaos chilli!

This isn't good at all.

(emotions cause powers)

* * *

Laney's POV:

After 7 minutes of running we finally got to belshies. To our horror to see the place trashed. We looked to see Lenny underneath door shards. Kin and Kon remove the rubble and I pull him out.

He has several lacerations and a couple bruises, they are fresh.

"Lenny! Lenny! Wake up." I say shaking him to get a reaction.

He quickly wakes up. The moment he sees me, he freaks out.

"Please! Don't hurt us anymore, we will leave you guys alone. I beg you!" Lenny begs.

I guess my other self did done serious damage.

"Lenny, that wasn't me. It is kinda a long story, and you guys need medical attention, So I need you to tell us what happened."

Lenny calms down, he takes a deep breathe and starts explaining.

Apparently, they were here getting milkshakes, when Corey and Lani got here. They ordered a choconana milk shake (chocolate and banana). Lenny said that he didn't really know what they were discussing, but that Lani wanted to leave. Her quick motion pulling Corey from the table caused the milkshake to spill on them, Provoking them into a fight. Which Lani quickly dispatched them, with what Lenny discribed as (Super human strength mixed with PMS). And that they just disappeared afterward. The fight scared everyone away so no one called for help.

After hearing the story, I thank Lenny and call them an ambulance.

While we waited for the trail to pick up, Kin tried to get a lock on them.

"Guys! I found them! I also have some really bad news, so come on." Kin said as he got up.

Kin started to run off. Kon and I followed.

"So what is the deal bro." Kon asked running with his Brother.

"According to my tracker in my emotion device, They are at the Peaceville amusement park. But the worst part is, that Lani is emitting serious amounts of omega radiation."

Kin began explaining.

"Which means?" I ask now confused and worried.

"Omega radiation, is a hyper version of gamma radiation which is what I used to influence the emotional freak outs into people. But apparently, Lani had become so emotional in the past few minutes, that is caused a spur in her genetic make up, causing her DNA and RNA to change and mutate her into an entity with immense power, which means if she gets anymore emotional, she will become powerful enough to mutate and control other things like Humans or the very earth itself and cause it to go into a cataclysmic state !" Kin explains.

"So what your saying is, Lani has incredible powers that are linked to her emotions, and if she gets super angry, the world will end!" Kon exclaims.

"Bingo, So we have got to hurry!" Kin said as he began to sprint even faster.

"Seriously, why does everything you make threaten our lives." I say rather pissed.

Kin chose to ignore that as we sprinted to the amusement park.

(World is gonna end!)

* * *

Corey's POV:

So Lani has super powers, okay so much for a normal date.

Okay Corey think, Lani went into the bathroom, so I have five minutes to think of a strategy.

Based on what I have seen, the angrier she gets the more powerful she gets, so all I have to do is to keep her happy. I just have to stall until the my band finds us. Come on Corey, you got to sweep this girl off her feet!

I sigh, man I feel like freaking out right now. If Lanes were here, she would tell me I got this, her confidence in me really helped me during those scraps in our band history and most of my life.

It is kinda funny, here I am with a girl that looks like Laney, yet I can only think about Laney. If only there was a word in the dictionary to describe this type of scenario, but for the life of me I got nothing.

So now I just have to put in operation keep Lani happy so everyone doesn't die is under way.

* * *

And cut! Thats enough for this chapter,

Will The band be able to save Corey from this Super Lani?

Will stuff blow up?

Will I update any faster?

Find out next time

And remember

Reviews= faster updates


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello grojbandians**

It is I SKG

You know the deal by now

Let us get it on

* * *

Corey's POV:

So I have decided to give Lani, the best day ever, (so she doesn't get all freaked out and angry causing all kinds of chaos).

"So Lani, what do you want to do first?" I ask her as we walk around.

Lani looks around and sees the huge roller coaster, she turns to me and smiles. "That one." Lani says as she points to the ride like an excited little kid. We quickly race to the entrance and get on line.

(roller coasters are cool)

* * *

Trina's POV:

Unbelievable! The one time I thought I could finally find nick Malory and get some alone time with him, my dorky brother shows up to ruin it.

No matter, Nick isn't on that line. So long as they stay away, I guess it should be fine. But I can't help but have a dark feeling. I feel like that I should be afraid, and it feels cold and stuff. I quickly ignore it and wait for Mina (She is getting us snacks)

Then I will totes find Nick and get to go on my date.

(epic foreshadowing)

* * *

Corey's POV:

Thank goodness that the line was short, I really don't want to try Lani's Patients, man I feel like I'm on a date with a sleeping alligator, a really cute red headed alligator. Wait, did I just call her cute? I mean aside from Laney's Looks and facial expressions, Lani and Laney are total opposites.

Finally we get into the coaster, we chose the front for the best view. After we were strapped in, the ride took off.

(Author's note: I don't really feel like describing the ride, so just imagine, Kingda Ka from Six Flags times three times longer and faster)

The ride was fast! My face felt like it was peeling off! It was awesome.

After it finished, I saw Lani laughing.

I'm relieved, she had fun, so what next.

After we left the ride, Lani scanned the area for more rides. We rode every single ride we past. She loved it. We eventually stopped for some food.

"So, having a blast!" I ask in an excited tone. I know I should be more worried about the emotion powers, but come on! This place is awesome.

"I guess it is pretty..." Lani started to say until a huge squirt of ketchup hit the both of us.

I looked to see Trina laughing. Mina was with her, as nervous as usual. Trina then walks over, I quickly look over at Lani, who seems frozen. I am now nervous.

"Well if it isn't the troll." Trina said slightly meaner then usual. Trina then takes a look at Lani. "So, you finally wanted to start dating, but you couldn't get a girl, so you put one of your friends in a dress. That is totes pathetic, hash tag loser." Trina said with venom.

I look to See Lani still frozen. I then grab Trina and lead her a good yard distance away.

"What the hell Trina?" I yell, freaked and angry.

"While i didn't mind you on the roller coaster, every line afterwards you were on kept me from Nick and now I don't know where he is!" Trina said as if she was innocent.

"You don't get it. If you get Lani mad she will.." I start to explain but it was to late.

The earth started shanking like crazy. I looked over to see Lani, floating in the air, her eyes glowing blood red, her teeth( visible through an evil scowl, were like fangs).

She was causing the collapse of every ride and attraction in the park, then taking the ruble and forming it into a giant ball.

Lava began erupting from the Ground. The people began evacuation. It felt as if the world was coming to an end.

Lani started morphing even more. Her red hair turned raven black, only leaving the Tips of her hair red. Her clothes changed into a sleeve less black dress with black high heels, she then began shipping the ball of rubble into something.

The end result, looked like a floating medieval castle.

She then started pulling me towards her.

"Lani, stop this! This is going to far! You are hurting innocent people." I try to reason.

She looks at me like she has been hurt and then asks. "Are you breaking up with me?" almost innocently.

"We were never together! Plus you're not even real, you are just a majorly twisted version of Lanes, which in all honestly you couldn't hope to match her!" I say coldly

Lani then smiled wickedly. "When I destroy this world. You will learn to love me." she said confidently.

She then chained me up with some of the left over debris and forced me into the castle.

Afterwards, she cast a huge green force field that surrounded the park.

All I know is, is that things are looking really bad.

I just hope the others are okay.

(evil action transition)

* * *

Laney's POV:

We finally got to the amusement park, but this huge green dome doesn't allow us to get in.

I tried banging on it, no dice.

Kin began examining the wall.

"It's a forcefield. If you give me a day or two, I could get us in." Kim said rationally.

"We don't have that time, if what you said is true, Corey and the people in the forcefield Are in a crap load of danger." I say rather worried.

"Look, this forcefield looks like it took a ton of energy, so Lani is probably really weak right now. I say we have three days. In that time, I will break us in and have a device ready to beat Lani down. So, to the garage!" Kin explains, he and Kon started heading to the garage.

I look one last time at the dome of green light.

"Don't worry Corey,we will save you." I murmur to myself more then anybody.

I then take off to catch up to the twins.

* * *

Cliffhanger.

Real big stuff heading your way.

Stay tuned and review.

Because reviews= updates


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello grojbandians**

It is I SKG

I left you on a pretty big cliffhanger

Let's fix that.

Que the intro.

* * *

Corey: We don't have an intro.

Me: Right! Ah f*** it just hit it.

(Two days later)

Channel 4 news, began playing at around ten in the morning.

"Hello everyone I am buzz newsworthy, I came to tell you that we are officially in day two of DOME WATCH. Ever since that unfortunate incident that occurred on Saturday afternoon, a huge dome has been erected and has been keeping everyone out who is outside and everyone who is inside in. What is the word chance?" Buzz reported.

the camera transitioned to Chance, who was standing just outside of the dome. "Well buzz, it is just as bad as before except..." chance tried to say until the barrier expanded, encompassing her and the camera crew into the forcefield and cutting the feed to the news station.

"Thank you chance. After I go mourn the loss of my co host, more news at 2." he said and then ran off the camera weeping profusely.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I don't really know how long it's been, but I know I have been the castle too long. Ever since the change, Lani barely resembles Laney any more, her hair is much longer and pitch black, her body type is the same, but her nails are black and longer and her eyes, now the whites of her eyes are black and her pupils are blood red. She has transformed into a monster.

The worst part of it is, I'm chained up in a dungeon! I am chained by my arms and legs, bruises were scattered over my body. Lani said that I would learn to love her.

So every once in a while, she comes in here to ask "Do you love me yet?"

And I would always reply, "You are psychotic!"

That would result in the torture of the day! Whips, shocks, burns, anything.

Last time it was 4 hours of Elevator music!

I nearly broke. But you know, everytime I was about to crack from the pain, Laney popped into my head, with her calming voice that I could do it, and I would endure.

If I could get out of this, maybe I will tell laney about it.

I sigh, I know I am the one tortured, but at least I'm still breathing. Everyone else has been turned into stone!

I just hope we can fix this.

* * *

Lani's POV:

What am I doing wrong!? I can't figure it out. I try with my might to get him to love me, but he just resists.

I have even emit pheromones that would cause any man to lust after me!

After that failed, I tried brain washing in his sleep, which failed miserably. So now I am trying torture.

Honestly, I had to be in love with this guy! I even tried getting to his dark side, but it is blocked somehow.

No worries though, I will grow strong enough to change him soon. I mean, I am able to turn a theme park into a castle and make it levitate.

I now stir over my thoughts and then realize one thing.

"What if he is in love with another?" I murmur to myself. I suddenly sensed three organic life forms that somehow got through the barrier.

I then clap my hands together calling my golden tiger Esmeralda to my side.

"Now my precious pet, let's get rid of our unwanted pests." I smile sinisterly.

* * *

Laney's POV:

We got in. Thanks to Kin's soaring drill, we got past the barrier and are headed to the castle.

As I looked ahead , the castle had several silver tigers with one gold tiger up front. They started shooting lightning bolts at us!

The drill was taking too much damage, Kin used the ejector seats, sending us in different directions.

After that experience, I landed in, what appears to be a garden, into a bush of black roses.

"Ouch" I murmur to myself, pulling thorns out of my butt.

As I start walking around, I notice all of these stone statues everywhere. As I looked closer at one, I noticed, it was Trina! Everyone has been turned to stone!

I hold in my screams, I don't need any tigers on me.

I keep walking, I have to find Corey.

I get a voice from my walkie talkie, Kon was informing me that they were alive and are going to look for Lani. I acknowledge them and keep walking.

Suddenly, I notice two large golden doors in front of me.

I breathe deeply, obviously, Lani is in here.

This is it Laney, you are going to save Corey, beat that imposter and save peaceville

Lets get this s*** done.

I slowly push the door open. Now that I was ready, or so I thought.

What I saw, was my nightmare incarnate!

* * *

And cliff hanger

That is good enough for now.

What will happen next?

Find out next time

And remember

Reviews = fast updates


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello grojbandians**

It is I SKG

I just want to say thanks for your support.

I just hope that this story will be able to hold up with my other 2 grojband story's

If you don't know about those stories, check me out on my web page

**Warning: this chapter and possibly the chapters proceeding it contain, blood, unanswered swearing and possibly some psychotic stuff. If you are in any way offended by such grotesque material, this may not be a good story for you.**

Any way enough stalling lets get it on!

* * *

Laney's POV:

It was a nightmare incarnate.

I stood at the door of the throne room watching Lani, (whose appearance barely resembles mine anymore) sitting on a solid gold throne as there were several hundred stone statues that were crumbled all over.

I recognized several faces among them, students from my school, teachers, even innocent petting zoo creatures now piles of rubble.

Lani got up from her throne and slowly descended from the steps at her throne.

"Tell me, was it the fellow students and neighbors that are causing those tears to flow, the dead animals or all of thee above." Lani asked as she laughed at my pain.

My sorrow turns to rage. I charge at the royal bitch with all my might. But suddenly, I was lifted into the air. Lani started talking again.

"I don't think so. That temper of yours will get you killed." Lani's grin grew even more.

I calm down and try to reason with her. "Lani, calm down. You are based on me. Why did you transform into... Into this..." I say before being interrupted.

"Bitch? Psychopath? nut job? power mad freak? a royal cunt?" she says knowingly.

"Well, Laney if you must know, yes I am a part of you, the part that you abandoned, I am your negative emotions incarnate. At first, I didn't know this, but after that little skirmish with Trina, the pain flowed back. I am what you really are on the inside Laney." she continued with venom.

I couldn't believe this, I would never do something like this, right?

Staring at her, I don't know who I am anymore, am I just as much a monster as she is?

She lets me drop to the floor.

I felt my bones crack, I think I broke a rib. The pain fills my body, it gets harder to breathe.

I manage to stand on all fours and look up to see Lani standing over me.

She proceeded to pummel me.

She punched my face repeatedly, kicked my gut until I spat blood and after I thought she was through, she picked me up by my feet and swung me around like crazy. She then let go of me sending me straight into her throne, which shattered on contact.

My body was bloody and bruised, I felt my bones crack from even the tiniest of movements.

Lani smiles as she watches me writhe in agony. She then uses telekinesis to bring me to her.

She brought me eye level and said.

"All you need is one heart break and you will become just like me." she then caused the rubble of the throne to levitate, she turned them into chains and strapped them on me.

She then yelled, "Esmeralda! Come!"

A gold tiger ran to her master.

"Take her to the dungeon with our other guest." she smiled coldly.

The tiger grabbed the chains with her teeth and dragged me to the dungeon.

(Lani is a ****ing ****)

* * *

Kin's POV:

Thankfully the ejection worked,

Unfortunately, my brother and I are on the Outside of the castle.

So right know, I have been trying to get in.

"Bro, I think I found something." My brother Kon yelled.

I run over to him. He points to a circular tube that looks to be a trash pipe. (a trash pipe in a castle?! That is weird and completely unethical.)

I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Alright, let's go in." I say as I head in the dank pipe.

Kon slowly follows. As we head to save our band mate.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I just stood, chained in the center of my cell. I then see Esmeralda walk in, (she is actually not that mean, unless she is ordered.) But what Esmeralda brought was something I didn't expect, Laney.

Esmeralda threw Lanes into the cell with me and released my chains so I can move in the cell, then she walked out locking the door, leaving the two of us alone.

I grabbed lanes and put her head on my lap. I checked her pulse, she was breathing, that was a relief.

Lanes was covered in bruises and cuts, her clothes were tattered and blood around her body was fresh.

Fortunately, it did not look like she will bleed out, but I can tell she does have a few busted ribs. My guess is that Lani got to her. The thought alone burns me with rage, how could that bitch come from Laney. I mean Laney is so cool, chill, smart, funny, cute (yea i admit it.) and clever. While Lani is just a manipulative sadistic bitch, Lani is like PMS Trina times 25.

I would get Lani back for what she did. This I swear.

At that moment Laney opened her eyes.

* * *

what is it, is it a bird? a plane? No its a

Cliff hanger!

What will happen to Kin and Kon?

Will Lani ever be defeated?

Find out next time

Remember reviews =fast updates


End file.
